


He Fell. He Left

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Memories Lost of Loki [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, but not sad, i don't know what this is, not fluffy, that's the word, we all felt it for loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Thor events: Loki has fallen and given your relationship with him, so were you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fell. He Left

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm not sure what this is but I found it on my computer so I thought that I'd share it with you. The reader's sort-of-but-not-quite backstory is in the description of the series...or at least, should be...
> 
> I'll just leave now *shoots web out of window and leaps out*
> 
> [I do not own The Avengers, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

You spiralled downwards after Loki had fallen off the Bifrost and it was only natural that your brother was worried. Tony blamed Loki and subsequently Odin for allowing you and Loki to grow so close on Asgard. 

After much tinkering with his tech and equipment, he managed to make contact with the Allfather to help as you were getting frighteningly worse. Odin did not wish to tangle with distraught emotions but when he looked upon your ordeal, he decided that it would be for the best. Taking you back to Asgard, the Healers began their work to ease the pain you felt. 

Unbeknownst to you, Odin and Tony had agreed on erasing any trace of the God of Mischief but Frigga argued against it,

“Odin, I will not allow you to take her memories of Loki.” She said when Odin had returned from the Healing Room.

“He is gone and it is because of that that (y/n) is here in this state.” Odin replied. 

“You were Loki’s father and you watched (y/n) grow up. Do not say that you never saw love in their eyes.” Frigga reminded. Odin sighed,

“All the time.” He admitted, “But if we want her to recover we must remove all traces of him.” Frigga shook her head,

“There is another way.” She told him, “Block all of Loki’s memories.” Odin looked at his wife wearily,

“If were to block her memories and (y/n) is confronted with an image of the past she shared with Loki, she will not be able to tolerate it.” Odin warned. Frigga understood the consequence but stood by her decision,

“Erasing her memories will have a far greater risk. She will not be able to love again and she’ll never understand why.” She stated. Odin sighed and smiled at his Queen,

“Always you convince me.” He said gently. Thor approached his parents quickly,

“Father, (y/n) is getting worse. Have you decided on what to do?” he asked. Odin looked at his son,

“Indeed.” He answered and they all headed to where you were being treated.


End file.
